The present invention relates generally to a computer-implemented method and system for conducting a search of electronically stored information and, more particularly, to conducting such searches using an interactive targeting rule editor to formulate a targeting rule comprising a natural language text string, translating the text string or a representation thereof into an executable query, and executing the query against the electronically stored information.